The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a sorting device, and a tray unit.
Some image forming apparatus includes a fixing section, a plurality of exit ports, a plurality of sheet stacking sections, a sheet cooling fan, and a duct member. The fixing section fixes a toner image to a sheet by heating the toner image. The exit ports discharge sheets to which toner images have been fixed to the respective sheet stacking sections. The sheet cooling fan and the duct member cool sheets discharged from the respective exit ports or sheets discharged to the respective sheet stacking sections by blowing air toward the sheets.